


Rainy Days

by CuriosityRedux



Series: Dragon Drabbles Berk [67]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hiccstrid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 17:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16769653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriosityRedux/pseuds/CuriosityRedux
Summary: Hiccup's still recovering from the foot debacle.





	Rainy Days

**Rainy Days**

**-**

“It’s okay to leave me behind, Astrid,” Hiccup winces, pain clear in his expression. “You don’t have to be a hero.”

The blonde scoffs and rolls her eyes, dodging a Viking blowing past. “You’re so dramatic,” she tells him, squinting up at the dark clouds above them. Several cool drops of rain splatter on her cheeks and forehead. It’s been raining all day— all _week_ really— and though it had been lightening up while they were in the Great Hall, it’s beginning to come down hard again. A rumble of thunder grumbles in the distance. 

“Seriously, you don’t have to get wet for me.” Their progress is slow, and he gives her an uneasy smile. “I don’t mind.”

“Shut up.”

He obeys, but she sees the curl at the corners of his mouth turn genuine. Adjusting his grip on her forearm, Hiccup shuffle-limps at her side with the occasional cringe. It’s only been a month since the loss of his foot, and though he hates to admit it, walking alone is still difficult. Fortunately, Astrid doesn’t bother asking him if he’s okay or needs help. She takes him by the elbow and holds him upright without a word. It lessens the embarrassment.

The wind shifts, and the clouds seem to open. Rain pours down, and though Hiccup inhales sharply at the sudden burst, the girl only laughs. “I was feeling kind of gross from training anyways. Careful— bridge.”

Together they step onto the slick wooden bridge, and Hiccup puts a hand on the railing for extra support. The metal of his prosthesis scrapes against the boards. It’s slippery, and Astrid can tell he’s having difficulty standing upright. Slowly, their clothes growing heavy with the weight of the rain, they make it across the bridge. When he goes to step off, though, he suddenly jerks with alarm. His feet fly out from under him, and both of them are pulled to the ground into a giant, watery mud puddle. 

“Hiccup!” Astrid recovers first, sitting up on her knees with her hands held out towards the boy. “Are you hurt?”

“I am so sorry!” he blurts through his wincing. “Gods, I didn’t mean to pull you down with me.” Her hands go to his leg to inspect it, but he flinches and pulls it away. “You’ve— you’ve got mud on your face.”

She knows it’s just an attempt to redirect her from his foot, but she lifts a hand to her cheek and feels the grime there. They’re in at least two inches of mud and brackish water, soaking wet and sprawled across the ground. “Oh.”

He starts mumbling more apologies, trying to push himself up. He’s so distracted by his embarrassment that he doesn’t notice the girl scooping a handful of mud into her fingers until she’s already throwing it his way. It catches him midsentence across the face with a splatter. 

Hiccups words cut off, and he blinks in silence. She stifles a laugh, and suddenly her mischievous grin is worth the humiliation of pulling her to the ground. Her hair is curling with the rain, sticking to her forehead and cheeks. Feeling his own smile tugging at his lips, he gives her a splash. Her shriek is high-pitched and girlish. She splashes him back. 

Soon they are engaged in a splashing, mud-slinging war for two, and it’s not long before she scrambles out of the puddle for cover on her hands and knees. “Come here, you!” he shouts, grabbing her by the ankle and pulling her back. Astrid screams and smacks the ground, making mud and water fly haphazardly. He knows that any other day, she’d be able to wrestle him to the ground, but she’s laughing so hard that he’s able to restrain her and smear handfuls of muck across her face. 

“Ew, you’re getting it in my mouth!”

“Shouldn’t have started it if you weren’t prepared for the consequences!”

It’s a mud war. Then a mud bath. Then they make mud angels, cracking up when adults run by and stare with incredulity at their behavior. Then when they finally restrain their giggling, they help each other up and spend the rest of the walk back to the Haddock house trying to stomp through the biggest puddles. His hand is slippery and wet in hers, and though he leans on her, she doesn’t mind. They spend a long time sitting on his front steps, laughing and talking as the rain washes away the evidence of their momentary delay.


End file.
